


Baby, Baby, Baby

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich Week, M/M, Smut, anon requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: One of them accidentally calls the other "baby" during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby, Baby

It’s mid morning. They’re alone, they made sure of that. Ian is pounding hard into Mickey’s ass, grabbing Mickey’s hipbones hard as his own smack into Mickey’s cheeks. His dick is rubbing hard against Mickey’s prostate and Ian hears deep moans of pleasure coming from the brunette. 

"Fuck, Ian. Fuck keep going." Mickey says. "Fuck me harder."

Ian is above Mickey, panting and grunting like a wild animal. He thrusts his hips deeper. 

"Fuck yeah, baby. Fuck me." 

Ian catches the pet name and slows down a bit.

"Fuck faster, Gallagher. Faster. I’m almost…." Ian shakes his head and picks up his speed again, Mickey moaning and grunting below him. Soon his body relaxes under Ian’s touch. Mickey lets Ian finish and with a few more thrusts in Mickey he’s able to, cumming deep inside him. 

They lay next to each other completely naked for awhile. 

"That was… good" Ian says, turning to Mickey. 

"Yeah." Mickey says, still breathless. 

Ian’s face breaks out into a bright smile. Mickey eyes him. 

"That fuck’s with you? You wanna go again already?"

Ian just shakes his head. 

"What is it then?" Mickey was starting to feel uncomfortable with Ian’s weird staring. 

"Nothing you just said something earlier"

"Uhh when?"

"When we were fucking."

"Shit, Ian. I say a lot of things when we’re fucking."

"I know but it’s usually you telling me to fuck you and how fast to go. Sometimes calling me an asshole or a dick."

"And this time…?" 

Ian smiles brighter and looks up. Mickey waits. “Baby. You called me ‘baby’” 

Mickey looks down and around the room, anywhere but Ian. “Yeah..uh well,” He looks back up at Ian, taking all vulnerability he had on his face away. “Not like I’m going to be saying it all the fucking time or anything.”

"Right, right." Ian starts to get up.

"Ey where you going?" 

"To make breakfast." Ian starts to put his boxers a shirt on and heads to the door. 

"Hey, Ian wait." Ian turns around. Mickey’s about to say something else but then goes with. "What are you uhh making for breakfast?"

"Dunno," Ian walks back over to Mickey. "Why you want pancakes?"

"Well I wouldn’t be against it if you were to make some." Mickey looks up at Ian,licking his bottom lip.

Ian grins. “Pancakes it is.” He heads to the door to walk out again and turns back to Mickey. “Oh and don’t worry,” He whispers. “I won’t tell anyone.” He stops for a moment then gets close to Mickey’s ear. “Baby.” 

Mickey watches Ian leave trying to look pissed. He ends up smiling like an idiot to himself instead


End file.
